Love in some steps
by VividBlues
Summary: To both the previous and the current leaders of the Onmitsukidou, assassination comes easier than falling in love.
1. Sting, Suzumebachi!

A.N.: I'm back! This time, with a multi-chap YoruSoi that is basically a romantic comedy (not necesarily funny tough). I wanted to write it fully before posting it, but then I thought I was running the risk of not publishing it at all, so here you have it, the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and review!

Ah, yeah, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Love in some steps

Chapter 1 - Sting, Suzumebachi

Life has always been hard for second division and onmitsukido shinigami, and it got even harder since Shihouin Yoruichi reassumed her position as head of the Tenshi Heisouban. The princess herself had nothing to do directly with it, but Soifon-taicho's men couldn't help but notice how much more strict (if that was even possible!) the tiny captain got in her presence. And not a few of them secretly wished she would one day run away again.

Soifon, though, didn't seem to notice the general (tired) disposition of her division, just like they didn't notice her generally happy humor those days. All they saw was the demanding impatience in her eyes, when, for her, life couldn't be getting any better. Her division was in the best shape it had ever been, she was improving faster in her own training, and, to top it all, Yoruichi-sama was back to the place she belonged to. So, when a certain buzzing started sounding in her ears at random times, she dismissed it at first without a second thought.

She was outside training her men in the cruel midday sun, when she suddenly noticed a presence aproaching fast from her left side. She barely had time to fall in a defensive stance when a kick was thrown aimed at her head; the few of her men who were actually able to see what happened later told the others how the captain dodged the first kick and blocked the second one before even comprehending what exactly was attacking her.

"Heh, very good, Soifon", said the teasing voice of none other than the Shihouin woman. "Good posture, and nice reflexes" she completed, looking the captain up and down and smiling.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon almost squeaked, blushing slightly from the compliment and the focused stare with which her master was analising her.

"Tch, you were doing so well... but right now, I could have gotten over your defense in at least five different ways", Yoruichi said, getting serious. "Are you relaxing in my presence, Soifon? Does that mean we should spar more often?"

"Not at all, Yoruichi-sama! I mean, of course, I mean, we should train together, but...", she answered, quickly recomposing herself and trying to sound serious in front of her division.

"Come on, Soifon, I'm just joking. I have something important to talk to you about now, though, so why don't you give them a little time off?" the playful woman asked, falling into a relaxed position.

"Back to the barracks! You are dismissed!", the captain shouted, and the men vanished quickly from sight. "What do you want to talk to me about, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Why can't you just drop this formality already, Soifon-taicho?" - Soifon opened her mouth, but Yoruichi cut her - "Anyway, I came to ask you not to be so hard on your division as you have been lately. They might start to hate me for it."

"How could they ever hate you because of it??"

"Don't think I didn't notice you've been working harder to please me, Soifon. Its flattering and all, but there's only so much they can take..."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon got a real blush this time, and it was getting worse since Yoruichi stopped talking and waited for her to continue "The training of the division has been going better than ever, and I'm really proud of their progress, and..."

"And I know you're not just trying to impress me, and I'm proud of you too, you know. But really, Soifon, you are getting close to their limit, and it's not good for them, or you."

"I understand Yoruichi-sama", Soifon said, bowing "I'll take this in consideration from now on."

"Hm. We'll see. Maybe we could spar sometime as well. See you later!" Yoruichi said before flash stepping away.

"See you, Yoruichi-sama" Soifon aswered quietly to no one. Now that she was alone, that irritating buzzing started all over again.

She started to walk back to her office, but stopped soon. She didn't see the point in avoiding it any further. She sat cross-legged under a tree, leant her head back into it and whispered, "All right, what is it that you want?"

"Oh, why not, what would you like to discuss with me, Suzumebachi-dono?"

"Please, if you have something to say, then say it. You have been giving me headaches lately."

"And you've been ignoring me, like always. You should listen to me, but your pride wouldn't allow it."

"I'm the one ignoring you? At least I can rely on my hakuda. What happened to that new bankai technique you were going to give me?"

"So, you don't know what's happening to me. Then I might as well show you."

In a second, Soifon saw herself in the middle of a strange place. The ground was dry, and many fissures ran across it. Many dead trees covered it; their trunks looked like they were burnt by the blazing sun above.

"Where... what happened to your world?!"

"This is your inner world as well, Soifon. For many years I've been living in a glacial place, that only got warmer when the ice was exchanged for a heavy rain. I almost can't remember, but once there was here a full cherry blossom field. Look at what has become of it now."

"But, right now I..."

"You've been stressed to your limit, and this damned tension that woman puts you in has been translated as this unforgiving sun that won't leave me alone even when you sleep. I can't take it anymore, Soifon, and I demand you do something about it!"

"This is ridiculous. My life is much better now that Yoruichi-sama is here with me once again, and if there's something wrong with your world, it must be your fault!"

"You are the one being ridiculous! I told you already, this is your inner world! I couldn't do something like this even if I wanted to, and if I did, I would at least have put in a beach and some hot surfists as well. Which leads me to my next point: you are going to start relaxing, like it or not, and you should begin by forgetting about that woman for one damned second! You will find a boyfriend this time, or you can forget all about bankai!"

"What?", and Soifon couldn't help but let out a little snort, "This makes absolutely no sense!"

"Okay, you win. Though I would have preferred it differently, you can get a girlfriend if you must."

"WHAT?? You are insane!!", now she sounded a little desperate, as Suzumebachi was starting to sound serious.

"First I'm ridiculous, now I'm insane! But you are the one holding all this sexual tension inside, and it's me it is killing! ME!", now Soifon was shocked beyond words. Sexual tension??

"I-i-it's not like that, and you should know it!"

"Right back at you, again. Look, I'll give you one last chance, and it is not because I like that woman, because I hate her, do you hear?", Soifon could only nod, not knowing where it was going, but too shocked to do anything else. "You will tell her. Tell her how you feel, it doesn't matter if she feels the same or not. Neither you nor I can live like this anymore. I'm serious. Now, let me enjoy this cloud your shock has provided me while it lasts."

Soifon woke up near the second division training grounds, leaning on a tree. She wished she didn't.


	2. Cannon Shot

A.N.: Hi! Thank you again all who have reviewed the first chapter, I hope you like this one too. And if you are wondering about "Boobies" (though I think it might suit Rangiku better), Yachiru really calls her that in the end of the "paparazzi" shinigami golden cup.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Cannon shot

"You should have seen that! One moment she was all focused and ready to kill, the next she was all startled and ..."

Shiba Kuukaku groaned. It had been like that for god knows how long, and Yoruichi didn't seem to be going to stop talking about her little busy bee any time soon. Why was she even putting up with that?

"... she is pushing them too much, and this is coming from me. So I had to talk to her, after all, she shouldn't measure everyone by her standards. She is really something, working so hard and with that useless lieutenant of hers, but..."

And she didn't get either what Yoruichi was really doing in her house. The woman only showed up when she wanted to stir some trouble, after all. Not that she resented it, it was much more fun that way in the end. Kuukaku had been hoping, for the past few hours, that there was actually a point to her friend's visit, but she was quickly running out of patience.

"... then she got so red, I thought she was gonna start steaming out of her ears. It was so funny, and she didn't even try to deny she was doing it for me; well, I know she is, at least in part, and it's so..."

"Goddamnit, Yoruichi!! Won't you ever stop babling away about that tiny bitch? Did you really come here for a reason other than sharing your fantasies about your pet?"

Yoruichi made a startled face, but recovered quickly. "Come on, Kuukaku, don't be like that. I told you I was getting bored by having nothing useful to do these days. You know I can't drink sake with you, but I thought you might like the company."

"I'm starting to think your alcohol-induced passed out company would be better than this shit you have been putting me through. Why didn't you go declare your love for her in person instead?"

"You aren't serious, are you? Anyway, I can't go bother her now, she is a very busy..."

"Cut that right this instant! I won't let you start again! And for your information, I was being dead serious! Have you even realised how bad you got it for her?"

"Kuukaku, I think this time you managed to drink too much..."

"Don't start with the denial thing either. When you used to be like this a hundred years ago, I thought you were just proud of your little precious student. But after all this time you come back and you are even worse! Do you even hear yourself talking? I swear, if I hear you say one more word about her perfect stance or her graceful movements, I'll shoot you right back to her with no cannonball to protect you!"

"It's not like that", Yoruichi said, serious.

"Yes, it is. I'm not trying to offend you, though you deserve it after these last hours; I'm saying it because I'm your friend. And you should stop wasting both of our times and go talk to her already."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I have to go back anyway", the usually grinning woman said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Now you don't be like that, I'm not expulsing you or anything."

"Hm. I know, it's just that I really have to go now." she answered, her expression less angry, while she stood up from the ground. They had been talking while sitting outside in the back of the house. "Take care, Kuukaku. See ya."

"See ya, you damned scared cat." Kuukaku said, looking to the place her friend was standing a few seconds before.

Yoruichi stopped flash-stepping as soon as she got to the gates of the Sereitei, choosing to walk from them on. As she walked in the direction of the Kuchiki mansion, her conversation with Kuukaku kept going over and over in her head. Why did it matter if she was proud of Soifon? Even if she admired her, it didn't mean anything, not in the way that pyromaniac was suggesting. But what if she was going at it the wrong way? What if there was some truth to what Shiba said? What would be so wrong with it?

"Why do I feel so strongly the need to deny it? If she had said that about anyone else, I would probably have just joked along... I guess it's no use thinking about that right now. I'm almost there, and it will get awkward if I keep thinking about it when she's near."

She had been heading to one of the Shinigami Woman Association's meetings, and the prospect of meeting Soifon again somewhat scared her. She thought she might be giving away without noticing the impression she was in love with the captain, and the thought displeased her. She never liked to have other people prying into her private life; it used to be her job to pry into these people lives. At the same time, when she thought about interacting with Soifon again, her lips formed a smile without her noticing. She had just too much fun teasing the girl, and she looked so beautiful flustered too... she didn't know what to make of this last thought.

"Good afternoon, Shihouin-san" was the polite greeting she got from Ise Nanao, lieutenant of the eighth division and vice-president of the association.

"Hello, Ise-san", she said back distractedly.

"Boobies!" was the less polite greeting she got from Kusajishi Yachiru, while the girl jumped on her neck.

"Why, hello, president-chan", she answered, smiling. "How has Ken-chan been doing?"

Yachiru started to complain Ichi didn't want to fight Ken-chan again, but Yoruichi was too busy searching the room for a certain person to maintain a conversation. She noticed instead that a young unkown girl in onmitsukidou uniform was kneeling in a corner of the room.

"Soifon-taicho won't be able to come to this meeting, so she sent me in her place" the girl said, noticing Yoruichi staring at her. "I'm Yuumura, from the Onmitsukido, and I received orders to obey you as well, Shihouin-dono"

"Oh. Okay. You may be at ease, I'm completely fine", Yoruichi said, disappointed and a little relieved she wouldn't be seeing Soifon this time.

And just like she had predicted, the meeting without Soifon's presence was completely boring. That didn't help her in the least in her determination of not thinking about Kuukaku's words; since she had nothing to distract her, she kept worrying about whether or not she was in love with her pupil. She was almost convincing herself it was just the alcohol talking through her friend when something just had to happen to confuse her further.

"Shihouin-san? Are you all right?", she heard the concerned voice of Kotetsu Isane, of the fourth, asking.

"What? What happened?", she startled, realising she hadn't been paying any attention at all to the meeting.

"We were asking for your opinion on the new project, but you seemed distracted, and had such a worried expression", the gentle voice explained.

"Boobies is worried because Bee-chan didn't come today, and no one will give her a massage", said Yachiru, before she could come up with an answer.

"I suppose that must help Yoruichi-san relax", said Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the tenth. "But Soifon-taicho did send a replacement so that Yoruichi-san could get her usual massages."

"So, am I to give you a massage in the place of the commander?", the girl from the Onmitsukido asked, without hesitantion, but even if her clothes concealed her expression, it sounded like she was a little confused by this turn of events.

It was true in these meetings Soifon used to give her back massages and even let her lay on her lap when she was feeling tired. Yoruichi always made Soifon do these things when the fancy struck, and it was amusing to her how the usually stern captain tried to hold in her embarassment and do things like that in public. After all her worried thoughts and the long, boring meeting, then would have been the perfect time for one of those relaxing games. But now she realised, it wasn't exactly the massages that felt good. It was the fact that was Soifon doing it.

As she started telling the onmitsukido girl that that wouldn't be necessary, all she could think about was how much she needed to feel a specific pair of little hands on her right then. "Damn", she thought, "I got it bad."


	3. QED

A.N.: New chapter up! I'm much more satisfied with this one than with the last. I actually had a peaceful environment to write this one (even if I was really sleepy at the end), though maybe Soifon is easier to write for me, I don't know. Anyway, tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Q.E.D.

At first, she tried to deny she had even talked to the sword spirit. It was totally useless tough, as she got more and more worried by that conversation with each passing second. What if Suzumebachi could really suffer from the state of her inner world? What if it would never grant her any more new powers? What if it could deny her bankai, or worse yet, shikai? Since she couldn't concentrate on anything else, Soifon let the afternoon training under her lieutenant's supervision and closed herself in her office under the pretense of doing the mountain of paperwork the spying and security activities of her division always generated.

She didn't really try to get any work done for more than five minutes. She knew she had to come up with a plan to overcome this unexpected situation, or her own future as a captain might be at risk. So, starting to get a little more honest with herself, she realised she hadn't even begun, after all that time, to adress her real problem. Which was: what should she do about Suzumebachi's demands?

The spirit gave her three options: to get herself a boyfriend, or a girlfriend; or to declare her feelings for Yoruichi-sama. She honestly didn't know which one sounded more absurd. Her own fourth possibility might be to make Suzumebachi see it her way. Why should she get a boyfriend or (what a strange thought) a girlfriend? A relationship of that nature could not only get in the way of her work, as it didn't interest her in the least; there was no one she could see herself being that close to. And she wasn't about to start pretending she enjoyed some random person's company so she could please Suzumebachi.

What about confessing to Yoruichi-sama? Confessing what? She already told the woman how much she admired her, and that once she even worshiped her, however silly it seemed now to think on those terms. But she still looked up to her, still believed she was one of the most talented and beautiful souls to ever walk the Sereitei. Was she in love with Yoruichi-sama? What did it even mean? It was all so confusing.

It was then she admitted to herself she was ignoring the part that came up in the conversation about sexual tension. Was that it? Did Suzumebachi mean she not only loved her former master but wanted to be intimate with her as well?

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, the captain got as flushed as only the very teasing presence of Shihouin Yoruichi could ever get her. It couldn't be right. She couldn't really want to... to kiss her, could she? As she started imagining herself kissing the dark woman on the lips, she had to admit some more truths to herself: that it would most probably be the best sensation she could ever have in her life; that she had actually wanted that to happen for a long time; in conclusion, that Suzumebachi might be right after all.

Why did fate have to be so cruel to her? She wouldn't deny it to herself anymore, but could she really say it to Yoruichi-sama? Could she even look her in the eye after that embarassing conclusion? Then she remembered she had a SWA meeting to go to, and she probably would find the answer to that last question sooner than she would have liked. Maybe to delay the inevitable a little, she decided she should see what her lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo, had been doing.

She couldn't really say she was surprised to see the training wasn't going at all like it should be. Still, she got imensely angry when she saw her squad slacking with their exercises and Omaeda eating his rice crackers and occasionally insulting one soldier or other. She felt very prone in the moment to discount all of her frustrations on the incompetent man.

"Omaeda!"

"Taicho!"

"You have three seconds to explain what exactly you have this squad doing!"

"Well, taicho, I told them to do white strike forms, and even tough I showed them precisely how to do them, and kept reprimanding over and over when they got it wrong, they simply wouldn't do anything right. So I thought if they did it long enough, they might start..."

"You thought if you ignored your problems long enough they would go away, is that it?

"No! I just... it may seem like so, but actually it's... taicho?", Omaeda stopped his own half-thought defense as he noticed his captain seemed frozen, with a lost expression on her face.

"Forget it, Omaeda. I'll show you all how to perform those forms. Get me one of the fifth squad officers on the stand by, quickly"

Soifon felt tired all of a sudden. She caught herself in an act of hipocrisy, and it didn't make her feel any better than what she had already been feeling. Was she really as stupid as Omaeda?

"Yoruichi-sama was right. My division is so tired they can't even do this right when I'm not here", she thought, feeling guilty for the training regimen she had been imposing on them. "Everyone get to your positions and stay at ease until Omaeda-fukutaicho returns. We'll only leave this place today when every one of you do the first forms right.", Soifon for the first time noticed how the squad in front of her betrayed through their eyes their tired state. "But, to compensate, tomorrow will be a day off". Now their eyes widened considerably. She wondered what they might be thinking. Was it really right the way she treated them, so coldly they thought she would never be able to give them a day off?

"Now look, as I will start to demonstrate. You do it like this... you want to use the strenght of your opponent... to crush them... like... this..." and she moved fluidly as her men watched with utmost attention, hopeful to end the day soon and sooner start their rest. "That was the first form. It is important you do the basics correctly at all times, because that's what will save you in a real fight". She paused and looked at them. "You all should know... you are second division soldiers... the way you live is the way you fight... if you live in fear, you'll fight cowardly... if you live tired, you'll fight with lazyness... if you live unsure, you'll fight with hesitation... the way you fight is the way you live, and it reflects on our honour. You should look for your superiors to overcome your difficulties, so this division can be strong as a whole. And I want you to remember I'm your commander, and this strenght is my purpose here."

"Taicho!", she heard the voice of her lieutenant, sounding a little surprised "Er... here's the officer you asked for"

"Oh, right. I have a mission for you..."

Things were going to change in the second division. Soifon was determined to reformulate their training, just like she was now determined to formulate a new plan for her own life. But if that meant she would have to miss the SWA meeting today... well, fate could be merciful sometimes.


	4. Hands Clean

A.N.: Thought I'd say my inspiration for writting this chapter was Alanis' song "Hands Clean", though it doesn't really have much to do with this fic. Once I saw an AMV at YouTube with this song, and since them I strongly associate it with YoruSoi. Thanks again for my readers and reviewers, drop by your suggestions once more!

I don't own Bleach, YoruSoi, Alanis, Hands Clean, YouTube or that AMV (can't remember who owns this last one, I would credit it here).

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hands clean

If she could choose, the princess of the Tenshi Heisouban wouldn't take her baths any other way but at one of the secluded waterfalls on the far side of the Shihouin estate. The beautiful and tranquil scenery, combined to the fresh, limpid water; all things contributed to a relaxing ritual of cleaning the body and the mind. Right then, though, relaxing and cleaning the mind were things not even this blessed place could do for Yoruichi.

Since waking up from a night of restless sleep, Yoruichi had been plagued with a sensation akin to the one she had once experienced when being introduced to drinking coffee in the living world. Then, she enjoyed the sour taste of the dark beverage so much, she took several cups of it, while no one dared try to stop her or even alert her of possible side effects. As a result, she spent the next hours under an electric feeling that prevented her from focusing on one thing at a time; she felt like she could and should be doing many different things at once, while never managing to go through with any single one of them. While this time closely resembled that one, it seemed so much worse now.

So, after going through the morning rituals and cerimonies of the Shihouin House with her head away in distant lands, she couldn't decide what she should do next. As every time she stopped in her tracks pleasant, ephemeral thoughts got a hold of her only to soon be followed by an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach, Yoruichi decided it was time for a bath. She was feeling dirty.

It was certain that the dirtiness she felt was related much more to her state of mind than to her physical state. Anyway, if scrubbing herself hard helped even a little in taking her mind off of shameful subjects, she could spend the whole morning in that task. She couldn't bring herself to face the thoughts and memories that surfaced in the previous night head on, not yet. But even as she concentrated on getting cleaner than she had ever been in her life, her thoughts couldn't help but slip towards the young, innocent image of the girl that had once been her proteg .

What had she been thinking? Had she always felt like this? Did she use from the beggining the devotion and loyalty of the girl to take advantage of her? And from a time when she had been so young too! - she couldn't help but blush hotly at this. No, it wasn't right. She didn't mean it that way, she always liked the girl and enjoyed her company, but she saw that as a feeling of identification, to the point she had considered Soifon her little sister. Was she that perverted, that she had dubious intentions towards her little sister, who had been almost a child when she met her? What was she thinking; Soifon was no child now, she was a grown woman, a really attractive one - with her exotic eyes, her delicate features, her fair skin...

"What is happening to me? Nothing is making sense anymore. Did I or did I not always feel like this? Does it even matter? And what is this feeling, exactly?". Was it love; was it a passing fantasy, shoved in her mind by a cynical pyromaniac?

Most of the people who knew Shihouin Yoruichi would never assume she was unexperienced on romantic matters. That didn't change the fact that it was the truth; though she always acted confident in front of the many people affected by her natural elegance and beauty, she never really looked at anyone as a potential partner in a romantic relationship. She supposed she would have to get married one day, but she preferred not to worry or think about it at all - when the time came, it would happen, and that would be it. Most of her normal, non-exiled life, she had spent focused only on her duties as head of her family, her trainings and the command of the second division and the onmitsukidou. She never felt the need to have complex things like love complicating her life, and it wasn't really important in the environment she lived in, after all, shinigami lived long lives and were essentially warriors. When she went to the living world, she noticed much of the culture revolved around love and romance (and sex), but she hadn't been all that interested in mingling with the living, spending most of her time as a stray cat.

"I guess I always loved her. I love her, I'm sure of that, but never thought about it in a romantic way. Now that I've thought about it, it seems to make sense; maybe that's the person I've been waiting for, maybe it's only natural to be attracted to her now that I considered it. But what, now? Should I even feel that way about a woman?" - well, she supposed it didn't change the fact that she did feel that way, so it wasn't a really relevant question. Unless... unless Soifon would be disgusted by her for it. Should she tell her? Would she feel as used as Yoruichi's first thoughts suggested?

"Great. What should I do now?". The bath was over. The only thing left to do was get dressed once more to face the rest of the day.

She had a half-formulated plan starting to creep on her mind as she got dressed. She would spend her time with Soifon and try to discreetly assess what her reaction would be in case of a confession. At the same time, she could understand her own feelings better, and see if she wasn't just under the passing effect of suggestion. And, since she had to be well prepared in the matter of intel for this mission, she could spend some time researching about the kind of relationship she could eventually have with Soifon, if it came to that.

What to do first? It wasn't really a question, as her body started moving on its own towards the second division. It had been almost a full day since she had last seen it's captain, after all. When she reached the training grounds, she noticed there were fewer men participating in the current training; there were sixty of them, at the most. And it wasn't so much participating as it was watching, since they were all sat down in well-organised columns as the lieutenant lectured them on some matter. Yoruichi had just gotten close enough to hear what was being said when the very captain declared the ending of the strange session, her tone of command always bringing a smile to the dark woman's face. The men left quickly as always, only Soifon and Omaeda remained.

"Seems like you might know what you're talking about for once, Omaeda. I've decided to let the flash step training for the soldiers under your responsibility, as well as for the new recruits. If you can do it right, you'll gain the authority for managing the training of the lower ranks of officers."

"Thank you, taicho. You do well to put your trust on my abilities."

"Omaeda, there's no such thing as trust in second division. There is work, and there are facts. I'll be watching you". And with that, the commander turned her back on her subordinate, walking steadily towards her office.

"She can be such a stiff sometimes, can't she?", Yoruchi said, standing behind the muttering lieutenant.

"Aye!! Yoruichi-sama! I mean, Shihouin-dono! Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings, Omaeda-fukutaicho?", she said, amused by his antics.

"I am aware! I am the most talented officer in..."

"Okay, you may be quiet now. I just realised I have some questions to ask you, and you will answer me to the best of your abilities, won't you?"

"I'll do what I can", he answered, eyeing her up and down suspiciously.

"First, why did you just call me "Yoruichi-sama"?

"I didn't mean to be impertinent at all, Shihouin-dono, please, don't tell Soifon-taicho of this!"

"Just answer the question, won't you?"

"It's just... I hear it so much all day long, I guess it just slipped."

While that wasn't really a surprise, it still gave Yoruichi a warm feeling to hear Soifon was constantly thinking about her. What she really needed to find out, though, was if there was another side to this manifest preoccupation other than devotion to duty.

"Hm. How's your captain doing, lately?"

Now Omaeda was really confused. He wasn't exactly as stupid as he used to let on, but this time the misterious woman really got him. Why didn't she ask the captain herself? They seemed to be good friends, after all, even if in a strange way. What did she want making him those questions?

"She's fine. She has been really energetic lately, and her last idea is to reform the training schedule of the entire division. I'm helping her with it."

"So she really listened to me, after all."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"What did you just say?"

"Just that Soifon-taicho gives your advice a lot of consideration, and thinks really high of you. You should be aware of your influence on this division, maybe you already are."

"I see. In second division there's no such thing as trust."

"We live today, in some ways, the results of your past influence", Omaeda said, a funny, tiny idea starting to grow on him to explain this weird conversation. "What we have here are facts. But we have work too, and I must get to mine; taicho can't find me slacking away."

What a conceited buffoon; Yoruichi didn't see how Soifon could put up with him. "Can't find him slacking? As if he would know what work means". She was sure of one thing now, though. He really wasn't as stupid as he made people think.


	5. First Step

A.N.: Thank you again, readers/reviewers of Love in some steps; you are my constant source of inspiration to post quick updates. This time, I have something to say to my Portuguese-speaking readers: I started translating my fics, so you may read them in Portuguese as well (I published Gypsy Queen already, it was far more difficult than I expected). For my Spanish speaking readers, I can say that I really wanted them translated, but even though I can read just fine in Spanish, I can't write in it at all ("portuñol" doesn't count). So, if any one of you wants to translate them, feel free to do it for me, I would be really grateful.

* * *

Chapter 5 - First step (Warming up)

Since Soifon finally admitted her feelings towards the Shihouin princess, she had been giving herself some time to get used to the idea and to decide on the best course of action to take. "Someone like me can never be worthy of her romantic affection", she thought, "and for many different reasons. I'm not a high noble, I'm not even fit to appear at her side as her partner. I'm a woman, and wouldn't be able to give the Shihouin House heirs. And all of that is counting with the fact that she would want me as I want her, and why would she?"

No, she had no reason to. So, she had to admit once more, Suzumebachi had been right again. The best she could do was forget about Yoruichi-sama and find herself a boyfriend to help her get rid of those futile fantasies. But she had to be practical, now; if she had to choose, who could he be? "It would be best if they were not only a noble, such as myself, but an officer in the Gotei Juusantai or in the Onmitsukidou as well. Hm. I can't think of anyone who fits the description". It was luck that made her forget that there actually was one person close to her that fit the criteria. She was already suffering from too much emotional stress to be exposed to that potential psychological trauma. "I think that leaves Hisagi-taicho as an option, since he's of adequate age and is at least a captain, even if he's from Rukongai. And I can't say he's bad to look at, even with that weird tatoo on his face".

A few seconds of thinking down that line and Soifon conceded it was no use. There was no attraction there - as if she were such an expert on that matter. So, maybe she had to consider her second option: getting a girlfriend. Just the thought made a subtle warm feeling spread through her body. "I have been ignoring not only Suzumebachi, but myself, for a very long time", she realised, shivering. "But things like that can't be easily accepted; how could I ever frequent the Shinigami Women Association again if they knew?" - that was when it occurred to her, nobody had to know. She wasn't as innocent as to ignore the fact that there were many among her own forces who wouldn't mind being used like that by the captain. Even as she blushed hotly from her shameful thoughts, Soifon remembered Suzumebachi told her to relieve her sexual tension, not to get married.

"No, this is getting too far!", she nearly screamed, getting up from her chair.

"My, my, who is getting too far with you, Soifon-taicho?", came from the door the seductive voice of none other than Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Gah! Yoruichi-sama!", Soifon didn't know how she restrained her urge to hide under her desk in that moment.

"Calm down, captain, I didn't mean to scare you. Is there something troubling you? Want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama, I was just..." she had to control herself, and it didn't help the fact that every time Yoruichi-sama called her "taicho" she felt even more weird "... er... and why are you calling me taicho all of a sudden, if I may ask?" she finished, glad for having changed the subject.

"Well, it's only proper, isn't it? After all, I'm speaking to the captain of the second division and commander of the onmitsukidou, aren't I?"

"But... it's just that... well, you never cared for that before."

"It's true, I don't care for titles. But I finally realised that you do, so I won't forget to adress you properly from now on."

"But, Yoruichi-sama, that's not necessary at all!"

"So it's not? Doesn't it sound a little unfair to me?"

Soifon stared, her mouth slightly open. She didn't know what to answer to that.

"When I met you, I let you call me whatever you wanted because I was only interested in your talent. But now, I'm interested in your friendship, Soifon. Though I won't push it anymore if you don't want to" - Yoruichi said, a solemn glint in her eyes.

"I... didn't mean to... I'll do it from now on, Yoruichi-sa... I'll try to get used to it. It is a great honour to me, to be considered your friend", Soifon answered, her heart skipping several beats.

"Ha! One step at a time, I guess."

"Huh?"

"But you still haven't told me what's bothering you. Maybe I could help?"

"Well, it's just... I've been reformulating the training schedules for this division, and I just realised I'll be overworking myself the way it is turning out. But I can't trust Omaeda to be responsible for the seated officers, so now I don't know what to do" - Soifon said it all very fast, relieved to have found something to talk about.

"You know, I've just had a great idea. Why don't you let this matter rest for the remainder of the day and come spar with me for sometime. Later, we can go to my place and discuss this over a nice dinner, what do you think?"

"It would be too much trouble for you, Yo..."

"Before you start with that, I hope you remember that this used to be my division, and that I would be glad to help improving it."

"Oh", Soifon felt a little foolish for not having thought of that before.

"Don't look so disappointed, of course my main reason is to help you too" then, Yoruichi showed one of her most wicked smiles while turning around slowly. "So, you're coming or not?"

"Yes, Yoruichi!" the poor captain said, putting a great emphasis on the last syllabe of that name and blushing helplessly. She had made the mistake of trying to avoid looking at that smile and ended up staring at a lower place of the other woman's turned figure. That was a very, very bad situation she was putting herself in.

"Then, let's go!" the woman said, flash stepping away.

"Okay, okay, I know", Soifon thought, following closely behind the Shunshin. "There was no avoiding this from the beginning. I can't keep pretending forever I'm not... staring at her... no, I mean, that I'm not in love with her. And if there's even a tiny chance that she won't be horrified when she finds out, I know it will be worth it. I know there's no one who would fight as hard to ensure her happiness... she deserves to know, and I deserve at least telling her."

As Soifon got more and more determined by the second to follow through with her third option, they soon got to their training place. She was still unsure if she should tell Yoruichi right now or over dinner, but her resolute expression didn't escape her sparring partner.

"I see you are in the mood", Yoruichi said, getting on a defensive stance; Soifon sighed in response.

"Well, let's do this!" the captain answered, forming her own wicked smile.


	6. ThunderWhipped

A.N.: Just a quick bit of news - now the translated version of "On the fake sidewalk" is up too.

I think my shot at writing a fight scene turned up pretty confusing. To give a better image of it, I'll say that Soifon's first moves were the ones in the Squad 2 ending in the anime (the one with the song Houki Boshi) minus the sword. The sequence that starts with Yoruichi's punch is an application taught at my academy for the Tan Tui form, except that the person doing Yoruichi's part doesn't hold the wrists of the one doing Soifon's part. If you are familiar with kung fu, you might get an idea.

Also, this chapter contains a spoiler that has been already spoiled in the most recent opening. Shijuu Saimon apparently means "barricading gates of the four beasts"; ginjoutan is the thing with which Soifon wraps herself around a building.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Thunder whipped

It was easy to forget one's troubles in the middle of a fight. As Yoruichi blocked and dodged Soifon's lightning quick attacks, the only things she could feel were the thrill of the battle and the elation brought on by that physical activity. She didn't even bother counter-attacking most of the time, satisfied with staying on the defensive enjoying those feelings as the fight grew faster and more dangerous with each strike.

She was amazed at Soifon's quick thinking and agility as she blocked her tiny fist, dodged a perfectly executed roundhouse kick and jumped back to avoid a slashing strike all in quick sucession. She efficiently put some distance between them only to close in fast with a right punch of her own. The captain managed to hold her wrist and twisted her small body trying to hit her with her left arm, hand closed. Yoruichi blocked with her free hand, and Soifon released her and spun around aiming for her neck with her open right hand. But her target was the Shunshin, who held down that wrist while Soifon launched another open palmed attack at her face. Yoruichi barely had time to block it, holding that hand as well, up above their heads. By the time they were through, they were pretty tangled up together.

Yoruichi could only breathe in pants and stare at the face so close to her own. Soifon was panting as well, and tried to move her arms, making the other hold her wrists tighter. Soifon swallowed.

"Soifon...", Yoruichi said without thinking, and the sound of her own voice brought her back from her daze. She released the wrists she had been holding and tried to think of something to say to the girl staring intensely at her. Nothing came to her mind, but that didn't keep her from speaking again.

"There's... one thing I've been meaning to ask you", she said slowly, desperately thinking, "what the hell am I saying?!"

"What is it, Yoruichi-sama?", Soifon asked as the silence stretched after Yoruichi's words.

"Hm. Eh... what have I told you about calling me that, captain?" she said, trying to put on her teasing mask once more.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi" the last syllabe came out forced as if she almost called her "sama" again, and Yoruichi wondered if her face was only flushed from the exertion. "I'm still getting used to it... but you may ask anything you want, you know".

If Yoruichi's imagination had already been running wild after their little physical interaction, upon hearing that, she feared she might do something stupid. So, she lowered her gaze and tried to compose herself, and the first thing she saw was part of Suzumebachi's sheath that was usually strapped to the captain's lower back.

"I see you are proficient in hakuda. But I also heard great things about your Bankai, and, as I have never seen it..."

"But... it really isn't that great..."

"I know it's something that shouldn't be shown around like that, but..."

"It's not like that", Soifon said, hesitating for a second. "It's just that, it really is not very good. It's too big, and difficult to wield, and too draining to use repeatedly, and... it brings too much attention".

Now Yoruichi was having a hard time picturing it. She never actually got a description of it, just heard from Hachigen that it was pretty powerful. Too big? What would that mean to Soifon? And as for it being flashy... now her curiosity was finally taking control of her thoughts, much to her relief.

"It can't be that bad if it managed to crack the Shijuu Saimon. You know, not even Kisuke could have pulled that out", Yoruichi said, winking playfully. She had heard all about how Soifon wanted Kisuke imprisoned inside that barrier, and thought it very funny, above all, because she thought of that in the middle of a desperate fight. "Didn't you say I could ask anything of you? I wanted so much to see it..."

"I... I'll show it to you, but I think you'll be disappointed", the girl answered, drawing her sword and staring at her with pleading eyes.

"How can you say that? What do your zanpakutou think of that kind of attitude? I'm sure your bankai is as great as everyone says, and if it is not as great as all that amazing potential you have, there must be something wrong with the way you relate to your zanpakutou."

"You are right, Yoruichi", again with the stressed "chi", Yoruichi noted. "I've been doing many things wrong, but I'll prove to Suzumebachi that I'll improve if she will lend me her power" - she seemed to have said that more to her sword than to her former master, and after that, she lowered her right hand, her sword parallel to her body.

As Soifon uttered the release words, Yoruichi felt ovewhelmed by that familiar reiatsu, now marked with a strong killing intent. It was a scary feeling, making her remember instantly her previous confrontation with the captain. She tried to focus on what was happening in front of her and forget those unpleasant thoughts.

"Jakuho Raikouben" Soifon spoke quietly, standing straight, her right arm covered in a tall, thin, golden weapon that Yoruichi couldn't recognise. The only thing she could tell from looking at it was that, whatever it was, it probably could cause a lot of pain. It should have struck as amusing that the thing was at least twice Soifon's height, but Yoruichi was too impressed by it to notice that at first.

"Holy... I'm not too sure I want to see what this does. Actually, I do; what exactly it does, after all? Seems too heavy to swing around."

"It is. So it's not made for swinging, but I can't demonstrate it here. You know... too much... destruction..."

"Haha, I knew it was great! Come, I have the perfect place for you to demonstrate all that destruction to me."

Soifon returned her sword to its sealed state and Yoruichi gave her no option other than following to her secret training place. When they got there, she released again, and even prepared for it, Yoruichi still felt uneasy under that familiar reiatsu so heavy with dark feelings. She remembered for a second that Soifon probably obtained her bankai while training in order to capture her.

"This place can hold up against mostly anything. So, I guess it's time for destruction" she said, once again cutting her own trail of thoughts.

"Hm... well..." Soifon was murmuring something very quietly; she couldn't make anything out.

"What's the hold up this time?"

"I can't control the power" Soifon said with determination, after clearing her throat one last time. "And I obviously don't have ginjoutan with me. I was thinking over what I should do about the recoil".

"Recoil? Do you mean Jakuho Raikouben is something like a big gun? I wouldn't have expected that out of a close range fighter like yourself."

"Me neither. It's part of the reason why I can't get used to it."

"I have an idea. Would it help if I held you?"

"I don't know" she answered, definitely blushing this time. "Maybe if you activated shunko at the same time I fired... but I don't want you to get hurt because of my lack of ability..." Yoruichi completely ignored her last statement, positioning herself behind the shorter woman.

"Now I'm really curious to see this. Let's try it!", she said, encircling Soifon's waist with her arms. She tried to tell herself the excitement she felt was just out of curiosity.

"Well, let's try it" was the weak answer she heard. As she breathed in the faint scent of the girl's hair, Yoruichi could only hope to be focused enough to activate her shunko at the right time.

As she braced herself for the impact to come, tightening her hold around Soifon, she knew she wouldn't be able to forget that sensation any time soon.


	7. Foolish Pride

A.N.: New chapter up! I hope you like it, this is (part of) what you've been waiting for. And I'm aware cliffhangers are better for authors than for the readers, I just can't help it.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Foolish pride (Got me on my knees)

The minutes went by as the second division captain sat motionless at her desk. To any regular person passing by, it would seem either that the woman was posing for a painting in her office or that she had truly been frozen in time by some powerful kido. Her lieutenant, though, wasn't all that worried. "There she goes, daydreaming about Yoruichi-sama again. And just when I find out it isn't one-sided after all. I just wished that damned woman would stop playing with her feelings. If she finally got the captain laid, maybe she would quit being such a..."

He never even considered telling her of Yoruichi's display of interest, though. He valued all of his body parts, and getting caught in the middle of that mess would be like begging for trouble. So he took his chance to slip away from the offices for the day, and left his captain to her own troubled musings.

She kept remembering the events of the last few hours, from the moment she was caught in her office by Yoruichi to their awkward departure, after being violently thrown to the ground in the arms of the woman. She had had a feeling that just shunko wouldn't be able to counter the explosive power of her bankai, but she hadn't said anything because she didn't want to sound like she doubted Yoruichi-sama's power. No, it wasn't because she was enjoying all too much the idea of being held by her. At least she hoped it wasn't; if it wasn't for Yoruichi's ability and quick reflexes, one or both of them might have gotten hurt.

That wasn't all that was troubling her, though. On the first places of that list, was the strangely intense gaze with which her former master had eyed her during their sparring session. That deep look in her eyes, to Soifon, could only mean that she had figured her out in that instant; that, being that close to her, she was able to see the feelings battling inside the captain in that moment. If that was true, though, maybe it would only make it easier for her when the moment came to confess her feelings, since the other would already be prepared for it. But if that was true, still, she wouldn't know what to make out of Yoruichi's idea to help her by holding her. Or of her insistence that they meet later for dinner, after they finally managed to get up from the ground. Could it really be that she had been...? No, it was just wishful thinking. She couldn't possibly have been flirting with her.

"You know, she isn't all that bad when you get to know her better", an irritating buzzing said in her head.

"Not you, not right now, please..."

"I mean, she seems to be at least a wise person. Who would say? Well, not all that wise, since she thought she could stop Jakuho Raikouben by herself... but she got it right that you don't value me like you should..."

"She never said that in the first place. She said our relationship might not be as it should, and even though that's true, that can't be just my fault. You never really tried to understand my feelings, just like I've been ignoring yours. And now, please, leave me alone to figure out how am I going to tell her what I need to. I'm not going back on my words, if that's what you're afraid of."

"You promised me in that moment that you would make things right, and I lent you my power because I know I can trust your words. Maybe it was wrong of me to want that woman out of your life, but you couldn't see how much damage your relationship with her was doing to you, physically and psichologically. I admit I went about it in the wrong way from the beggining, feeding your hate and giving you power for your pointless revenge; but that's what you needed then, and I'm glad to see you are pursuing better things for yourself now. I hope you have realised by now that I'll still be here whatever happens, and that you can trust in me as I trust in you. I'll leave you alone for now."

"Suzumebachi, wait"

"Hm?"

"Just... thank you. Now go, and let me think."

As the sword spirit left her with little laugh, she was feeling immensely better about everything. Still, she wished she had a little more time to prepare herself. She realised she had to leave soon for the Shihouin mansion if she wanted to be on time, and she didn't want to be late after all the trouble Yoruichi-s... Yoruichi was going to in order to help her.

"Well, if I have to, then I guess I must do it like it should be done", were her last thoughts before she left the second division. She was feeling strangely detached from the whole thing; she supposed the nervousness would come back full force when the moment came to actually confess.

It felt strange to walk the halls of the Shihouin mansion after so many years. The place, while bigger and more beautifully decorated than any other mansion she had ever entered, somehow seemed smaller than in her memories. She felt like every wall had invisible ears, ready to hear any moment of weakness, and her discomfort was only lessened when Yoruichi appeared to take her in person to the dinning room. And that might have been because she completely forgot the rest of the world when she first saw the Shihouin princess.

"Hello, Soifon! I'm really glad you could make it, I had your favourite dishes prepared today. Let's go enjoy our dinner and later we can talk about your division, hm?"

Soifon could barely nod and follow her host without letting her jaw drop open. Yoruichi was dressed in an elegant kimono that, even if it was of a simple enough design, still betrayed the noble presence that was her company for the night. Only when they got seated, Soifon remembered that that was Yoruichi's usual attire when inside her family's household. She felt glad for having a captain's haori to wear, for, even if it wasn't the most elegant or beautiful choice of clothes, at least it was something of enough value to be worn in this occasion.

From the moment the food was served, the atmosphere in the room got light and pleasant. Since she had something other than Yoruichi's figure to focus on, Soifon managed to carry on an interesting conversation with her about politics and the last projects the princess had been involved in. She had always known that her former master occupied a position of great importance in the Sereitei, but the reminder in this precise moment wasn't making her task appear any more easier to her. And as soon as their dessert was over, it dawned on her that her time was up.

"Do you want to move to the parlour so we can better discuss your schedule problems?"

"Oh, okay", she agreed distractedly, wondering if she should talk about her work problems or if she had already stalled enough. As Yoruichi sat confortably on her cushion, Soifon decided that it was time; if she didn't say it then, she would certainly lose her nerve. So, instead of seating herself in her own cushion, she got down on one knee in front of Yoruichi and looked down, taking a long breath.

"Soifon, are you okay?"

"Yes. I have... something really important to say to you now, and I hope I can say it now, because... well..."

"Go on, I'm listening. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know I'm about to say something really impertinent, but all the same, it's because you consider me your friend that I feel like I can say this to you now. It's not my intention to misuse this trust you generously place in me, but..." she sighed, feeling slightly nauseous from all the nervousness, "... but I think you should know... that I love you, Yoruichi-sama. And when I say that, what I mean is... I'm prepared to do whatever you want me to about it, from calling my family to send yours a letter declaring my intentions to getting out of your sight right now and not appearing before it again. I'm hoping you understand what I mean; I couldn't live with that stuck in my throat anymore, even if I know I'm not worthy of... I don't know what to do with this love anymore" - she went on, and sighed one more time before looking determinedly up to the princess' eyes. "I love you, Yoruichi."


	8. Thinking About It

A.N.: Last chapter up, and shortest one ever, I'm sorry. I was going to post it yesterday, but I suddenly faced the dreaded writer's block. Since half of it was done, I thought I should just try to finish it and post it already. Thank you, all the readers, and specially, reviewers; your support was indispensable! I'll be back soon with a new multi-chaptered fic, I hope you enjoy that one as well.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Thinking about it

It must feel incredibly ironic to think you are executing a well thought out plan, that you are slowly progressing towards your objective, only to discover you've been caught in the middle of someone else's plans - and much more braver and efficient plans at that. It would feel specially ironic if you were used to regard yourself as the top cat, so to speak. There were two main reasons why those ironies escaped Yoruichi in that moment, though. The first one was that, despite the fact that she had indeed gone to the second division that day with the intention of asking Soifon out to a training session, it hadn't occurred to her at first to invite her for dinner. The thought only crossed her mind when she noticed the captain's strange behaviour and suspicious attempts to change the subject when asked about it. It didn't sit well with her that Soifon might be keeping secrets from her, and even worse, of the personal kind, as it seemed. And that was how the invitation was out of her mouth before she had exactly thought it over. She supposed it didn't matter if she had done that on impulse, for even if it wasn't planned, it was still the perfect oportunity to get to know Soifon better, and to uncover her secrets, if there were any.

The second reason why Yoruichi didn't realise just then how her plans at the same time worked and backfired in the best possible way was because she had been so worried about concealing her own feelings, that she would never have expected her quiet and reserved companion to suddenly decide to open up so completely to her. As unlikely as it would seem to any person close enough to the young captain, Yoruichi had never seen it coming. No, the irony of it all was completely lost to her; if anything, she was feeling like someone who wasn't sure how exactly fate had brought her to her current situation. But that didn't matter; in reality, she was experiencing a feeling she wasn't sure she had ever had before: she felt like she had just won the lottery on her birthday, which also happened to be christmas as well. And she was so ecstatic that she could only smile widely and say whatever went through her head first.

"You realise there are probably half a dozen servants hearing us behind the door, don't you?"

"Eehh?!" - the girl jumped back and stood up so fast, Yoruichi barely had time to flash step and hold her in a strong embrace, guiding her head to the crook of her own neck.

"Shh...", Yoruichi kept whispering in her ear, trying to calm down the struggling girl and to make her stop her string of apologies. "You know, the only thing that means is that we will have to be a little more discreet from now on. I suppose that's not a problem for you."

That, combined to the hand gently caressing her hair, managed to quiet the young woman down, while the princess still tried to wrap her mind around the fact that the captain had just suggested officially courting her. On her bended knee.

"Always so proper, my serious, adorable little bee. I think I have a more fitting title for you now... what do you think of it, my prince?"

"What?" asked the captain softly, as her flushed face turned up to look at the mischievous golden eyes staring down at her.

"Since I'm a princess, you can't be anything else but my prince", she said, watching with amusement as Soifon's face got an even deeper shade of red. She knew it; the girl actually had a thing for formal titles. Not two seconds later, her expression turned completely serious. "I love you, Soifon."

And before Soifon could overthink the situation as she had always been prone to do, Yoruichi gently kissed her on the lips. The surge of feelings she experienced in that moment proved beyond any doubt that indeed, she loved her prince.

"Hm... Yoruichi?" Soifon asked quietly when they finally managed to break down that kiss.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we really should...", she trailed off, apparently embarrassed.

"What, be doing this?", Yoruichi asked, kissing her again for a long time. "It certainly feels like we should" - she completed, afraid Soifon was going to try to leave her not even five minutes after getting her.

"That I can agree with", Soifon replied, to her surprise, kissing her even more deeply after her words. One more thing to add to that night's list of Soifon's secrets: either she was a natural at kissing, or she had been having some serious training. But she didn't particularly care about it in that moment, she could enjoy it now and worry about it later, she decided.

"What were you saying, again?"

"Oh. Just that I don't know... what we are supposed to do now. We can't just tell people about this, can we? Not that it's any of their problem, but still, it seems a little... to keep it a secret, I mean..."

"You really can't stop thinking for one second. But maybe I should just try harder."

"I'm just worried about the gossip this will generate."

"Did you think I was joking when I said we were being spyied on? If I said we don't have a choice on that matter would you stop worrying and kiss me some more?"

After those words, it seemed Soifon finally resolved to worry about those things some other time. Yoruichi knew were she was coming from, but she knew she had to enjoy that moment before the world intruded on them. She was confident that together they could overcome any difficulty thrown at them. After all, to her prince, to kill was a matter of only two steps. To love couldn't be that much harder.


End file.
